1. Field of the Invention
An adapter arrangement is provided for connecting the front inlet opening of a cold air distribution chute with the cold air discharge opening of a refrigeration unit mounted in an opening contained in the front wall of the body of a refrigeration vehicle, characterized by the provision of means that permit the collapse of the forward portion of the chute upon the application of an upwardly directed force thereto, thereby to prevent tearing or damage of the chute.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the prior art to provide distribution chutes within the body of a refrigeration vehicle in order to circulate cold air around the cargo that is to be refrigerated and which is normally supported on pallets. Generally, the distribution chute is flexible and is formed from a suitable impermeable synthetic plastic material, a woven fabric material, or the like. One problem that often occurs is the damage that is caused to the chute by the cargo handlers, particularly during return runs of the refrigeration vehicle when the loaders attempt to load a maximum amount of dry nonrefrigerated goods into the refrigeration body by the use of fork lift truck, especially adjacent the front wall of the body. It became apparent, therefore, that there is a need for an adapter for refrigeration air chutes which, if hit by the cargo. would allow the air chute intake portion to be pushed up out of the way of the cargo so that the chute head would not become damaged.